


At Least Memorable

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Yoki recognized Edward immediately. <br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all, I just play in her sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least Memorable

Yoki recognizes the alchemist immediately. Edward Elric’s chicanery had robbed Yoki of his position in Youswell, not to mention gotten him a dishonorable discharge from the military. All because they sided with the locals rather than one of their own – a fellow military officer! It was as if they didn’t know how the real world worked, the one where ‘you scratch my back, I scratch yours’ wasn’t just a suggestion. No, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, didn’t just scratch, he _clawed_ and ripped and tore, and destroyed another man’s work without a care. 

He can’t see any remorse in the boy’s eyes, no. Instead, Elric gives him a blank stare, an even great snub with his lack of remembrance of the great Yoki. To add insult to injury, when Yoki tries to remind him of the hanky panky he’d pulled, Elric ignores him completely. He doesn’t care that he ruined Yoki’s soft life, no. 

Yoki’s sure he’s not the first to hate Edward Elric, but he’s sure his hatred will be memorable. To find out it isn’t, not even a footnote in the boy’s journal, is a blow. Yoki sniffs. There must be some way to make himself memorable in the future without trickery. 

Surely, there is a way.


End file.
